Solteras Codiciadas
by Yuna Force Wars
Summary: Es bueno ^_^, aqui concursaran Solteras, y 3 Solteros tendran que conquistar el corazon de la chica, Porfis Reviews ^_^
1. Solteras Codiciadas

Solteras Codiciadas  
  
Por Yuna Force Wars  
  
Datos: //Comerciales// ::Mente:: ".Introductor."  
  
Director: Estamos en aire, en 1 2 3!  
  
Esto comienza en una sala donde aparecen 3 sillas juntas y una separada.  
  
".Y aquí esta ¡Yuna Force Wars!."  
  
Yuna: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al programa "Solteras Codiciadas" ¿Cómo están?  
  
Publico: Bien, Queremos a los concursantes  
  
Yuna: ¡Bueno aquí vamos con nuestra Soltera Codiciada!  
  
Una luz se pone arriba de la silla separada de las otras 3, y aparese Mai.  
  
Yuna: Aquí estamos con Mai Valentine  
  
Mai: ^_^ ¡Hola Abuelita!  
  
Yuna: ¡Y nuestros chicos que quieren estar con nuestra Soltera Codiciada son!  
  
Una luz aparece arriba de las 3 sillas faltantes y aparecen Yami, Kaiba, y Joey...  
  
J/K/Y: ¡Hola bis-abuelita!  
  
Yuna: Bueno pues vamos con las preguntas de nuestra querida Mai  
  
Mai: Mmm... Gracias Yuna, por dejarme entrar, ^_^  
  
Yuna: Al grano di la pregunta  
  
Mai: Bueno... ¿Si mi tarjeta de credito seria DENEGADA que harían?  
  
Kaiba: Te doy una nueva, ya que tengo millones, nena  
  
Yami: Saldría corriendo  
  
Joey: Te-  
  
Mai: No importa Joey ¬¬  
  
Yuna: (haciendo algunos resultados) Bueno... sigamos... has tu segunda pregunta  
  
Mai: Bueno, ¿Si me robaran la cartera, que harían?  
  
Kaiba: Le dispararía al tipo que te la robo y te devuelo tu cartera con $3.000.000, nena  
  
Yami: Saldría corriendo  
  
Joey: Te-  
  
Mai: No importa Joey ¬¬  
  
Yuna: Bueno pues veamos que dice nuestro amado publico  
  
Publico: (cantando) Mai, saldrá con Kaiba, Gougougou, si saldrá con Kaiba, el es el único que ayuda y ama a Mai, aunque si estuviéramos en su lugar saldríamos corriendo, Gougougou  
  
Yuna: Pues aquí tienen la respuesta del publico...  
  
".Aquí vamos a unas pausas comerciales."  
  
//Si te gusta tener tu piel suave y blanda, pues échese Lodo-crema... el único lodo que seca fácil, y queda como nueva//  
  
".Bueno, pues ahora Yuna va a sacar una carta, que uno de nuestro publico envió."  
  
Yuna: (saca una carta) Bueno... la carta dice lo siguiente:  
  
RockMan.EXE:  
  
Kaiba.- ¿¡Dime como puedes soportar a Mai?!  
  
Yami.- Eres el único que tiene razón en esto  
  
Joey.- Mmm... tu un poco ya que no te deja hablar ^_^  
  
Yuna: Que responden  
  
Kaiba: Debes estar más tiempo con ellas y tienes que darles todo tu dinero, y bueno mayoramente si uno está locamente enamorado  
  
Yami: Gracias, solo debes decir "Saldría corriendo"  
  
Joey: Jejeje, gracias siempre me llevo el credito  
  
Yuna: Bueno pues, Mai termina tu ultima pregunta  
  
Mai: Bueno ¿Si saldría con otro chico, que harían?  
  
Kaiba: Lo mataría, le rompería la vesícula y me bebería sus jugos drásticos.  
  
Yami: Saldría corriendo  
  
Joey: No haría nada ya que es tu amor  
  
".Tendremos los resultados después de estos comerciales."  
  
//Estas aburrido de los juegos de Yu-Gi-Oh! En 2-D pues ahora juega Yu-Gi- oh! Para GameBoy Advance que se vive en 3..........D!// (Todo esto es falso =P)  
  
".Y estamos de vuelta con Solteras codiciadas."  
  
Yuna: Bueno, nuestro soltero ganador es... (doble de tambores) .........¡¡¡¡JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey: ¡SI!  
  
Aparece una chica sexy que le entrega $3.000.000 a Mai y a Joey y un auto deportivo 0km.  
  
Mai: ******************¬¬************ Gracias ^¬^  
  
Yuna: Bueno este fue nuestro capitulo de Solteras codiciadas, La próxima soltera será Serenity, y nuestros concursantes seran Tristan, Joey y Yugi! ¡¡ADIOS!!  
  
Todas las luces se apagan y todo queda negro  
  
Avisos: El Publico son ustedes (los que leen) el que puse solo es un ejemplo, por eso necesito sus Reviews, con las preguntas que les quieren hacer a nuestros 3 concursantes (manden un Reviews para preguntarle a Tristan, Joey y Yugi)  
  
Reviews = Autora Contenta = Más capitulos 


	2. Le toca a Serenity

Le toca a Serenity  
  
Por Yuna Force Wars  
  
Director: Bueno, estamos en aire en 3 2 1!  
  
". Bueno como siempre estaremos con nuestra auspiciadora Yuna Force Wars."  
  
Yuna: ¡¡¡ALOHA!!!, como siempre tenemos el mismo publico  
  
El publico está lleno de perros, bailando chachachá  
  
Publico: Cierto, Cierto, Cierto  
  
Yuna: Nah ^_^ era broma, siempre cambiamos el publico  
  
Bakura: (se levanta del puesto) ¡Queremos ver a la Soltera!  
  
Yuna: Oye, tenemos tiempo...  
  
Y. Bakura: (tira un tomate al escenario) ¡¡¡PÚDRETE!!!  
  
Yuna: (toma un celular, y marca unos números) Acá habla Yuna, hay un chico que se comporta raro, me está asustando... gracias  
  
Aparecen unos chicos de la FBI y se llevan a Y. Bakura  
  
Yuna: ¡Bueno, nuestra Soltera Codiciada es!  
  
Una luz se pone arriba de una silla y aparece Serenity  
  
Yuna: Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Serenity: ¡Hola Tatara-Abuela!  
  
Yuna: ¡Y nuestros solteros son!  
  
Una luz alumbra a las 3 sillas restantes y aparece Joey, Yugi y Tristan  
  
Yuna: ¡¡¡PERO JOEY!!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, acaso quieres estar con tu hermana?!  
  
Joey: Solo lo hago por el dinero ^_^  
  
Yuna: **_ _U ¬¬ ^_^** Bueno nuestros concursantes son: Yugi, Joey y Tristan, bueno Serenity comienza con las preguntas  
  
Serenity: Bueno, ¿Si volviera a ser siega (o el problema a los ojos) que harían?  
  
Joey: Vendería mi casa, mi ropa, y todo lo demás, para ganar $3.000.000 para tu operación, de nuevo  
  
Tristan: Bueno, yo le robaría los $3.000.000 a Joey y te los daría, nena  
  
Yugi: Bueno, (le entrega $3.000.000) aquí tienes, se los robe a Kaiba  
  
(en Corporación de Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: (abre su billetera) Mmmm... me faltan $3.000.000  
  
(volviendo al programa)  
  
Serenity: (se los devuelve a Yugi) No los necesito ^_^  
  
Yuna: Jejejeje, (tomando unos cálculos) sigue  
  
Serenity: Si me RAPTARAN, ¿Qué harían?  
  
". Las respuestas después de estos comerciales."  
  
// Estas cansado que en el colegio te roben las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pues compra, Super alarma!, se las pones a tus cartas y si otro te las tocas, se electrocutara, le disparara tinta, una luz mágicamente se caerá arriba de el, y después un camión de cargas lo atropellara, después seguido del mordisco de una cobra mortífera, y después otra vez el camión de carga pero está vez conducido por la cobra mortífera//  
  
".Y aquí volvemos."  
  
Joey: Te salvaría  
  
Tristan: Mataría al tipo, ya que quiso tocar tus lindas manos  
  
Yugi: Bueno (le entrega la Corporación de Kaiba al Ladrón) Toma, y deja libre a Serenity  
  
(en la calle)  
  
Mokuba: ¿¡Seto donde esta el edificio?!  
  
Kaiba: (mira a su alrededor) ¡EL EDIFICIO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!  
  
(volviendo al programa)  
  
Serenity: ^_^  
  
".Después de estos comerciales, Yuna sacara una carta que escribió nuestro publico."  
  
//Estas cansada que Yami tenga muchas chicas a su alrededor, llama a la policía y arréstalo//  
  
". Ya estamos de vuelta con Solteras Codiciadas"  
  
Yuna: Bueno está ves sacare 3 cartas... que dicen lo siguiente:  
  
Karin. EXE:  
  
Joey, ¡¿Porqué concursas para tu hermana?!  
  
Tristan, ¿Porque te metiste en este concurso, si todos saben que NO vas a ganar? Y si lo haces, Joey te sacará a patadas los sesos.  
  
Yugi, espero que ganes.  
  
Bye ^_^ _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mina-Moon  
  
Pregunta para Joey:  
  
Oye, se supone que Serenity es tu hermana...  
  
¿No tienes nada en contra de incesto?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Anzu Una pregunta para Joey, "k demonios haces concursando por tu hermana?¡" _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yuna: Bueno, ¿Qué responden?  
  
Joey: Bueno, Karin.EXE, Yo lo ago por dinero, Mina-Moon, a ti tb te digo lo mismo, y Anzu, concurso porque me dio la gana ^_^  
  
Tristan: Karin.EXE, Yo estoy seguro que ganare, y si Joey se atreve... ¡¡¡¡YO LE PATIARE LOS SESOS!!!!  
  
Yugi: Gracias por tu apoyo Karin.EXE  
  
Yuna: Bueno, Serenity di tu ultima pregunta  
  
Serenity: Bueno, ¿Si otro chico me BESARA, que harían?  
  
Joey: Lo patearía  
  
Tristan: Lo mataría  
  
Yugi: No se ^_^  
  
Yuna: Bueno... nuestro ganador es.... (doble de tambores)... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!!!!  
  
Aparece una chica sexy que le entrega $4.000.000 a Tristan y a Serenity  
  
Serenity: Gracias ^_^ muchas gracias n_n  
  
Yuna: ¡Y esto fue en nuestro capitulo! No se pierdan el próximo!, Que concursaran: Bakura, Malik y Yami, para conquistar el Corazón de TEA! ^_^  
  
Todas las luces se apagan y queda todo oscuro __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aviso: Ahora manden Reviews, para preguntarle a: Malik, Bakura y Yami! ^_^  
  
Reviews = Corazón contento = más capítulos ^_^ 


	3. ¿Tea se aporbecha?

¿Tea se aprovecha?  
  
Director: en aire! En 3 2 1!  
  
".Buenos días a todo mundo, aquí llega entrando Yuna Force Wars."  
  
Yuna: Hola querido publico  
  
Publico:(cantando) ¡A mi me gusta el chachachá! Esperamos que sea TeaxYami! Gougougougou! Nos gusta el chachachá! ¿Malik le gusta Tea? ¿Bakura, porque tiene el pelo largo? Gougougougou todo esto es un misterio Gougougougougou  
  
Yuna: Gracias por su apoyo  
  
Y. Bakura: (se levanta) Yuna! Me las pagaras debiste haber visto lo que me hicieron  
  
Yuna: ¿Te raparon?  
  
Y. Bakura: (se toca su pelo que está muy corto) T_T  
  
Yuna: Y parece que te hicieron un tatuaje  
  
Y. Bakura: 8se mira su brazo y sale un tatuaje que salía esta marca: ) T_T  
  
Yuna: Bueno nuestra soltera es!  
  
La luz aparece arriba de la silla y aparece Tea!  
  
Tea: ¡Hola tataratatara-abuela!  
  
Yuna: Y nuestros concursantes son!  
  
La luz aparece de las 3 sillas restantes y aparece Bakura, Yami y Malik.  
  
B/Y/M: ¡Hola helado!  
  
Yuna: Jeje! Bueno Tea! Diga sus preguntas!  
  
Tea: Jeje! Bueno, ¿Si me cayera, que harían?  
  
Bakura: Bueno, te ayudaría.  
  
Yami: Te levanto de la mano, y te llevo entre mis brazos  
  
Malik: Te pisaría!  
  
Yuna: ***¬¬*** Bueno sigan  
  
Tea: Bueno ^_^, ¿Si me dan una tarea difícil que harían?  
  
".Las respuestas después de estos comerciales."  
  
//(aparece una foto de Yugi cayéndose) Sargento: ¡Si se caen, los aplastaran! ¡Si se tropiezan, los aplastaran! ¡Y si tratan de no ser aplastados... Van a ser aplastado! ¡Aplástelo! (Todo el curso pasa arriba de Yugi)//  
  
". Y de vueltas."  
  
Bakura: Bueno, te ayudaría ah hacerla  
  
Yami: Te la haría  
  
Malik: Es tu tarea, así que hazla vo  
  
Yuna: Ejem... bueno hoy en vez de sacar una carta, vamos a visitar a cualquier persona  
  
". Bueno Yuna, pero después de estos comerciales."  
  
//Serenity: (hablando como argentina) Mi novio es un monstruo, estábamos paseando por el moll, y de repente se le cae mayonesa en la polera. Una chica le dio Ariel y al día siguiente amaneció amarilla la polera, y eso si que era blanca!// (Perdón Ariel, era lo único que se me ocurrió)  
  
".Bueno y aquí volvemos."  
  
Yuna: (al frente de una casa, toca la puerta) ¿Hoooola?  
  
Abre la puerta un joven.  
  
Yuna: Hola, estamos en un programa y la queremos entrevistar  
  
Álvaro: ¿¡Que a mí, yo soy Álvaro Ballero!?  
  
Yuna: ::Ups nos equivocamos de casa::  
  
Álvaro: Adelante  
  
Yuna: Bueno, ¿Usted ve Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Álvaro: ¿Ese chico de pelo morado que usa mi gel para el cabello?  
  
Yuna: Sí  
  
Álvaro: No  
  
Yuna: Solamente queremos que le pregunte cosas a nuestras concursante!  
  
Álvaro: Oigan nenas, denme un beso  
  
Yuna y Tea: (le pegan a Álvaro) Ni loca!  
  
". Mejor volvamos al programa."  
  
Yuna: Bueno Tea, has tu ultima pregunta  
  
Tea: Bueno, ¿Qué pasa si no existiera?  
  
Bakura: Bueno, no se  
  
Yami: Seria una catástrofe! El mundo seria llamas, mi corazón una flor marchita, mi corazón es cautivado por tu cara...  
  
Malik: Seria un mundo mejor!  
  
Yuna: ***¬¬*** Bueno nuestro ganador es... (doble de tambores)... MALIK!  
  
Malik: ¿¡Que!?  
  
Yuna: Era broma! Nuestro ganador es... (triple de tambores)... YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aparece una chica sexy, que le da un beso en la mejilla a Yami, con $5.000.000, y $7.000.000 a Tea!  
  
Las luces se apagan y queda todo negro Aviso: No olviden de dejar sus Reviews!, ah, sí si quieren golpear a Álvaro Ballero meteté a:  
  
(o era algo así ^_^)  
  
Nuestro prox capitulo concursara el Abuelo de Yugi, Kaiba, y Y.Bakura! y nuestra soltera es Ishisu (o Ishizu, o como se escriba!) 


	4. Nadie se quiso quedar

¿Algo imposible?  
  
Director: 1 2 3!  
  
". Buenos días, bienvenidos a Solteras Codiciadas."  
  
Yuna: Bienvenido amado publico  
  
Publico: (cantando) Gougougou, Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero a MI!, Gougougou  
  
Yuna: Jeje, bueno vamos, con nuestra soltera!  
  
La luz aparece en la silla y aparece Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: Hola perro del vecino!  
  
Yuna: Y nuestros concursantes son...  
  
La luz aparece en las sillas restantes Abuelo de Yugi, Kaiba, y Y.Bakura  
  
AY/K/YB: Aloha!  
  
Yuna: Bueno Ishizu di las preguntas  
  
Ishizu: bueno... ¿Si Marik me estuviera manipulando, que harían?  
  
Y.Bakura: No te interesa  
  
Salomón: Te ayudaría, aunque sea bajito  
  
Kaiba: Ja! Tu, tu me mueres  
  
Ishizu y Yuna: ¬¬####  
  
Yuna: Sigue, Ishizu  
  
".Después de estos comerciales."  
  
//Tea: (con vos de argentina) Mi hija Mai, y otra cabra, son idénticas, porque bailan, juegan, se visten igual, como si fueran hermanas gemelas, hasta que a Mai se le ocurre teñirse el pelo para verse chik, entonces se le mancha la remera y yo muy enojada, fui con la vecina, y me presto Ariel, bueno, yo lo use, y después de 5 minutos la remera apareció roja, y eso que era blanca!//  
  
".Volvemos, ah sí, un mensaje para mi familia, NO USES ARIEL, MADRE!."  
  
Yuna: Jejeje  
  
Ishizu: Bueno... ¿Qué pasaría, si me retiro de esto?  
  
Y.Bakura: No me importa  
  
Salomón: Seguiría con mi tienda  
  
Kaiba: Bueno, te dejo las puertas abiertas  
  
".Ahora Yuna saca un papelito del publico."  
  
Yuna: (saca varios papeles) Bueno... dicen lo siguiente  
  
Ita Andehui:  
  
Yo tengo 2 para Y. Bakura  
  
1.-Como le hace para ser tan lindo  
  
2.-Tendrá libre el fin de semana para una cita?(Jejeje ^/^U) _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fly:  
  
Que harían si Ishizu se cambiara de cuerpo con Marik mientras se están besando? _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mina-Moon  
  
Pregunta para el abuelo:  
  
Qué harías si tu novia le dijera a tu nieto que va a morir? En breve: Y si no se aguantan ellos dos?  
  
Pregunta para Kaiba: Dónde quedó Mai?  
  
Pregunta para Y.Bakura: ¿Eres gay y amas a Ryou?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yuna: Y que responden  
  
Kaiba: Bueno, Fly, yo nunca me atrevería besar a esa mono, y Mina-Moon, se fue a Acapulco, y no quería estar solito  
  
Y.Bakura: Bueno, mi secreto Ita Andehui es que tienes que ser extremadamente, guapo, para que seas lindo, y tengo toda la semana libre, pero si se me aparece un articulo, me lo quedo altiro, y estaría un poco ocupado, Mina-Moon, ¡¡¡¿¿¿DESDE CUANDO SOY GAY???!!! Yo nunca eh amado a Ryou el me cae, mal, muy mal, tan mal como un perro cruzando la calle, Bueno Fly, Nunca la besaría.  
  
Salomón: Bueno, no se la respuesta a tu pregunta, Mina-Moon, y Fly, soy muuuuy bajito y no alcanzaría para besarla  
  
Yuna: Jejeje  
  
Yuna: Bueno, Ishizu, di tu ultima pregunta...  
  
Ishizu: ¿Qué pasaría, si les doy a los tres las cartas de dioses egipcios?  
  
Y.Bakura: Genial, me la quedo y se la arrebato al viejo, y la de Kaiba  
  
Salomón: ¡Oye! Y.Bakura, eso no se puede hacer, bueno te agradecería mucho.  
  
Kaiba: Yo tengo a Obelisco, ya tengo un dios egipcio  
  
Yuna: Bueno... el ganador es (doble de tambores) Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Si! Espero que Mai no se entere  
  
Mai: (abre las puertas traseras) ¿Qué, que?  
  
Kaiba: Nada  
  
Mai: (se lleva a Kaiba, arrastrándolo) Nunca  
  
Kaiba: T_T  
  
Yuna: Jeje, el ganador es... (triple de tambores)... Salomón  
  
AbuelA de Yugi: Ah, eso no! (se lleva a Salomón arrastrándolo)  
  
Salomón: T_T  
  
Yuna: Bueno, el ganador es... (cuatriple de tambores) Y. BAKURA!  
  
Y.Bakura: (sale corriendo) No quiero!  
  
Ishizu: Bueno; siempre quise ser soltera...  
  
Aparece un chico Sexy que le entrega $10.000.000 a Ishizu  
  
Ishizu; Gracias ^¬^  
  
Yuna: Adiós!  
  
Las luces se apagan y queda todo oscuro...  
  
Aviso: Nuestra siguiente soltera es... Rebeca, y los concursantes, Teddy (El osito), Bakura, y Yugi, Dejen preguntas please... 


	5. Estos se chalaron

Estos se chalaron  
  
Por Yuna Force Wars  
  
Director: 1, 2, 3! Acción  
  
Yuna: Bienvenido, mi amado, querido, adorable publico, perdón por no mostrar antes este capitulo, es que tenia que estudiar para los "hermosos" exámenes -_-  
  
Publico: Hermosos??? (se apartan 10 metros cuadrados) Rara  
  
Yuna: Bueno, bueno nuestra soltera es Rebbeca!!  
  
La luz se alumbra el la silla donde se sienta Rebbeca  
  
Rebbeca: Soy mala y me gusta Julio Iglesias  
  
Todos: O_O Otra rara  
  
Yuna: ^_^UUUU Jejeje, nuestros concursantes son....  
  
La luz se posa (posa, Uy que cursi) en las otras 3 sillas y están: Teddy, Bakura y Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: Hola a todo mundo me encanta este programa , mamá mira estoy acá concursando (saluda a la cámara)  
  
Bakura: (patea a Yugi) Yo soy el niño más bueno y me quedare con la pequeña Rebbeca  
  
Teddy: x_x ...  
  
Yuna: Jeje, parece que es su primera vez acá, o no?  
  
Yugi: No...  
  
Bakura: Parece  
  
Teddy: x_x ...  
  
Yuna: Bueno comencemos  
  
Rebbeca: Que pasaría si me raptaran mi mazo de cartas , que harían?  
  
Yugi: Bueno pues, que pena ya no vas a ser una gran duelista  
  
Bakura: Te daría el mío y si no te gusta pues lo siento piérdete  
  
Teddy: x_x ....  
  
Yuna: ::Raptar??, que es eso, se come? Ome, ome, esperen, eren, eren, tengo un eco en mi mente, ente, ente, eco, eco, eco:: Guauuuuu...  
  
Director: Pasa algo Yuna  
  
Yuna: Eh... no : eco, eco, eco::  
  
Director: Volveremos después de estos comerciales  
  
//Promoción de ultimo momento: llévate este espléndido mazo de una carta cuesta $100.000.000 no esperes más ven a comprarlo, tb si pagas $50 más te llevaras unas entradas al cine más raspa, y si pagas $1 te llevas este hermoso dinosaurio que baila como Elvis, no esperes mas// (chiste fome de Karin.EXE)  
  
".Estamos de vuelta."  
  
Yuna: (viendo como su dinosaurio baila) Uy que bonito  
  
Director: Ejem ¬¬**  
  
Yuna: Lara, lara  
  
Director: Bueno Yuna, me convenciste te subiré el sueldo pero trabaja!!!  
  
Yuna: Así estamos mejor  
  
Director: Bueno empieza  
  
Yuna: Bueno, Rebbeca has tu segunda pregunta  
  
Rebbeca: Que pasaría si alguien no me quisiera devolver mi carta de ojos azules (mira asesinamente al abuelo de Yugi) ?  
  
Yugi: No te la pasaría  
  
Bakura: Te la daría, pero si no te gusta pues lo siento que pena por ti  
  
Teddy: x_x  
  
". Ahora Yuna saca un papelito."  
  
Yuna: (saca varios papelitos) Bueno y dicen así (se escucha de fondo la canción de "Quien quiere ser millonario?)  
  
Windgirl  
  
Rebeca qué harías si Yugi se apropiara de tu osito?  
  
Yugi, qué harías si rebeca quemara tu baraja de duelo y derritiera tu rompecabezas?  
  
qué hará rebeca con un osito de pareja?  
  
Yugi, en verdad te gusta rebeca?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Anzu   
  
Yugi, : no k a ti te gustaba tea? (Anzu, mirando con cara de furia a yuguito -_-+)  
  
Bakura: oye, eso no es ser pedofilo?? XD  
  
Teddy : ^^ osito gonito¡ ojala k ganes, por acompañar a esa chiquilla tanto tiempo.. ^^ _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ikari  
  
Pues tengo mis preguntas:  
  
Yugi: después de cómo te trató la quieres?  
  
Bakura: yo te he visto en Yaoi ¿eres o te haces? _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ana 1  
  
Teddy: ¿Porque nunca dices nada eh?  
  
Yugi: Yugi eres de preparatoria no? entonces ¿PORQUE ERES TAN ABJITO?  
  
Bakura: ¿TE GUSTARIA SER MI ESPOSO? *¬*  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yuna: Esos son los papelitos que saque  
  
Rebecca: Bueno contestando a Windgirl Mi osito gonito y gordito esta concursando  
  
Yugi: Windgirl si ella lo hace, la mato, la descuartizo y le saco los jugos drásticos, Anzu quien te dijo esa mentirota y no me mires así n_nU, Ikari te contare la verdad, Yuna me obligo a concursar  
  
Yuna: Que yo que?  
  
Yugi: Eso es toda la verdad  
  
Yuna: Mentiroso, patán, feo, asqueroso, roto, cochino... como dices eso de mi (comienza a actuar dramáticamente)  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Yuna: Yo te pongo en este programa porque se que quieres una novia y así me lo agradeces, tu no eres una persona amable...  
  
Yugi: O-O perdón Yuna  
  
Yuna: Bueno ^-^  
  
Yugi: Jejeje, Ana 1 COMO ME INSULTAS!!! Eso no tiene perdón, mira el tamaño de Teddy, y a el no le reclamas, todos son injustos conmigo, Esque (aparece canción trágica atrás) cuando era chico... no comía verduras ni tomaba leche y me quede como enano  
  
Publico: (llorando) T_T Que historia ¡¡¡Bua!!!  
  
Bakura: Anzu soy pedofilo y? Que tiene de malo? Ikari de nuevo me preguntan lo mismo yo, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESO, eso lo hace Y. Bakura, no vez que el se mete con Y. Malik y... . cosas feas... Ana 1 si!!! Me encantaría, porque no quiero que nadie piense que soy pedofilo  
  
Teddy: x_x .  
  
Rebecca: Que pasaría si alguien me quisiera raptar?  
  
". Después de estos comerciales."  
  
//Queso Chocolaton!!!! Kaiba: Cómpralo es esquistito!!! Queso Chocolaton!!! Yugi. Es el mas rico de todos los dulces Queso Chocolaton!!!//  
  
".De vuelta."  
  
Yugi: Bueno seria mejor  
  
Bakura: Te cuidaría pero si no te gusta , pues lo siento que pena!  
  
Teddy: x_x  
  
Yuna: Y el ganador es... (redoble de tambores) Teddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teddy: x_x  
  
Rebecca: Si, si, si!!!!!!!!  
  
Aparece un chico sexy que le da una casa de juguetes a Rebecca Rebecca: Es lo que siempre eh soñado! Gracias ^¬^  
  
Yuna: Adiosin!!  
  
Todas las luces se apagan  
  
Aviso: La soltera será... Yuna? Concursantes seran Yami, Malik e Y. Malik!!!! No se lo pierdan y dejen sus mensajes 


End file.
